Yes Master
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: After being cast into a world of influence Matt is brought to the castle to work for the kings son, Prince Mello. Though the prince has his own ideas for his new attendant forcing the unwilling Matt not to be his attendant but his slave! Please review!
1. A presumptuous meeting

[Bored again, so I've decided to try something new and…well yeah. If it gets no reviews I'll delete it if it does I'll continue it. Tell me what you think. ]

A presumptuous meeting

"This will be your living quarters." The woman gestured to the left, a small room dictated for his own personal use. "Not to worry the young master is in the room adjacent to your own. From this room you can keep an eye on him and make sure nothing befalls him." She sighed gently opening the door to the room itself. "It has all the basic living conditions. A bed, bathroom, vanity and dressing room where you may keep your clothes and any other unsightly things you may have brought with you from the slums." Her nose wrinkled distastefully before turning her back on him and walking in. "Your bags will be brought in shortly though I don't think anything you may have had previously would do here. Most of your clothes will be burned and from there the master will buy you new clothes. Of course that will be coming out of your pay, nothing here is free. You work for your keep." She glanced to the red head before ushering him back out the door to the corridors.

He nodded slowly keeping up with her pace, "Yes Mistress Takada." He mumbled keeping his head down at an angle as she continued to stop forward. The heels of her shoes connected sharply with cold stone floors. "I shall do my very best to keep the young master happy and content with the best of my abilities." He sighed running a bit to keep up with the woman. "Will I be meeting him soon or am I not decent enough right now to present myself to him?" He came to an abrupt stop as she looked him over several times before shaking her head. He frowned, "Then what should I do milady to make myself look more presentable to him?"

She sighed, "Pull that hair back, it's messy and unkempt. Your fingernails must be cut, clothing changed and a good bath wouldn't be bad for you either." She snapped taking him firmly by the arm. "Lucky for you the master of the house seems to favour you for some reason." She watched him blush slightly. "Ah, I see now, why you're favoured. Is that why you were brought here?" She questioned but the boy didn't respond. "Well, in that case there's been a bath prepared for you. Do as best as you can to wash off and from there I'll send in a couple of attendant girls to help you more. I'm sure we can make a good attendant out of you, yet!"

Takada opened the door of the washroom a flood of pent up steam blowing her hair out of her face before she gestured for the boy to enter. "Go ahead Mail, it's not going to hurt you I promise." She mumbled. "When you've undressed place your clothing outside of the door we'll take care of it from there. When you've finished there should be a suit or something more fitting awaiting you, no need to thank any of us. It's the least we can do." She smirked slightly. "Your job isn't the easiest."

His eyes widened slightly. "I heard the prince is the most benevolent of them all and that in the future he will make a very excellent king." He cried watching the woman. "I-I've never been able to glimpse him myself but I'm sure he can't be nearly as demanding as princes of neighbouring countries. He must be a good man, a very good man."

Takada watched the display with the same sentiment as someone watching a man going to his death. "Outside the castle yes, inside he's just as whiny and bratty as the rest of them. I wouldn't want my words to be repeated but the last of his attendants he ran out in three days. He seems to pride himself in doing it. Making them all run in fear of him. His very aura is nothing like his father, he's dominating and willing to use any and everything to his advantage to get what he wants. He'll hold anything over your head to determine your character and then cast you out into the streets when he deems you untrustworthy." She reached a hand up caressing Mail's face gently. "Don't you worry though, I can tell. You're different from the rest of them. Completely different, you'll do just fine matching him. You're trustworthy to the king and he brought you here so there's nothing to worry about for now."

He nodded gently taking a step into the bathing area. "Thank you milady. I-I really appreciate those words. If you have faith in me then I have faith in myself." He grinned gently closing the door behind him and heading towards the source of the steam.

She raised an eyebrow, "How foolhardy though that boy could be useful to me." She smiled heading down the corridors once more. "In my time here I haven't been able to become one of the kings' favourites but with his help…I'm sure that I can become the new queen even if it's by force." A gentle snicker passed from her lips before a long string of crackling throughout the hallways.

* * *

Mail of course didn't hear a thing other than the taps running refreshing water. He reached forward turning the taps off before tilting his head. "One must be hot water, the other cold to balance the stream out." He tapped his lip gently, "Well, it's just like yin and yang…" He breathed in deeply beginning to remove his clothes a finger dipped into the side of the water in order to test it's hotness, it didn't seem to be too bad on either favour.

Once he had slipped his clothing outside, he submerged himself into the bath releasing a gentle sigh and leaning back. He allowed the water to pool over him before his crossed his legs staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "He's a brat prince, he runs out his attendants and he's cold hearted?" He asked aloud. "No one is that cruel." He bristled, "But if he is I'll be fine! It doesn't matter; I'll make sure that I'll work my way into my position. Nothing he does is going to run me out." He sighed, "Nothing he does can run me out."

It was truthful; he was to be here for life. Since he was young his mother and father had own several businesses though through the years the business had declined and eventually shut down completely. It left his family in so much debt that his mother and father sold him into prostitution to pay off their debts. He wasn't sure where they had gone from there but he was nothing but an extra mouth to feed by any chance. In the brothel, he had been favoured by many at least until the king showed up. After the weekend with the man no one was aloud to touch him, only the king himself. It had been hush hush but he knew the truth. Even the brothel had it's limitations and when he was to be sold to another brothel counties the king made good on his promises from so many nights and freed Mail. His freedom was bittersweet, the man wasn't willing to give up his grasp on the boy and Matt had known better all along. He had been drugged and brought here, to the palace where he was to work off the money the king had paid for his release by selling his body to the man and watching over his son, the prince Mello.

* * *

The clothes fit perfectly, to a tee actually but it was suspected. The king knew his size; from all the trinkets he received for being favourited he was bound to know one way or another. He returned to his room waiting to be called upon. He couldn't say this new life was going to be bad just yet. He had gone from being a prostitute to being a cohort of the king. From there he had moved to favourited attendant and helper of the prince he hadn't met yet. He had his own bed, vanity and new clothing on the way. Nothing here was bad; it was all actually turning around from him. He smiled gently, if only his mother and father could see him now. It was still a bit shameful but in a few ways he had worked his way here but he didn't like the idea of favourited whore.

"You've returned." A gentle coo from the adjacent door where the prince was said to lay his head. "Wonderful, it's bad to keep one such as myself waiting." The arrogant tone rang through the words. "But what's happened has happened."

The creaking of leather was heard from the doorway before the crunch of the bed tilting to another weight. From there and encirclement of arms around Mail's neck where he gently caressed his face and ran fingers through his hair gingerly. He guessed this was the prince's way either to welcome him or frighten him but in any case he stayed still.

"Your name is Mail?" He questioned into Mail's ear before he slowly nodded his head. "I don't like that name, from now on your Matt. Much, much more simple and it has a better ring. You look like a Matt." He snickered, "How old are you?" He questioned running his fingers down the others chest.

"Seventeen." Was the gentle reply. He wasn't sure what he was to do. Looking at the man could possibly incite anger but then again he had no idea if he was the prince or not. "A-Are you the prince Mello?" He questioned as he felt a shift against his head. The man had nodded yes. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Another simple nod when the other continued to play and caress. "Is there something you want?"

He shrugged slightly, "Not at all, I simply wanted to see what was so interesting about a man to my father." He smirked gently watching the boys face redden. "Oh yes, mother and I know very well of the young consort that enchanted my fathers heart and when I heard you would be coming here…I guessed you were insane." He laughed softly.

Matt breathed in deeply to keep his composure. "It wasn't my idea milord, it was your father the kings…"

Mello sighed sipping into the empty spot between Matt and the end of the bed before reclining, his shirt riding up to a tanned waist. "Go ahead look, you're already shameless aren't you?"

Matt glanced back at the man. Blond hair falling into a neat bowl cut, he was handsome but his eyes were large. Where someone would expect them to be innocent instead they said more of pain and anger, pent up pain and anger that could be released at any time. His mouth was forced into a tight line to rid himself of telling facial expressions and his blue gaze was narrowed inherently on Matt's face. "No milord. I have shame; the things I have done to get here are not my fault." He replied gently.

A hand raised as Matt braced himself to receive a slap but instead a soft touch ran across his cheek. "I see, nothing you have done is your fault. I guess you're right. You were forced, I presume into prostitution and because of your strange looks you attracted my father you happened to glance you through a window. I myself have seen you several times; I remember your hair, those eyes." He paused running his fingers upward through Matt's hair. He smiled gently, "But still it is inexcusable what you have done to my family." His grip tightened before he pulled Matt to his own face. "Because of this, whether it be your fault or not you will be my personal puppy punching bag." He smirked slightly tilting the boys head up. "You shall respect me as such, not only as the future king but as your master. I'll have my revenge on you…for what you've done." He growled shoving Matt back on the bed and moving to stand. "Come along puppy you have duties to attend to."

Matt was shaking. All that had been said about the man was true; he could only guess what this man had up his sleeve with almost overwhelming power and influence. He was utterly doomed wasn't he? "Y-Yes milord." The blond shot a glare. "I mean…master Mello." He followed the man back through the doors where they shut slowly behind them.

[Well here it is…I don't know if it's any good but I tried. Sue me, no not really. If there are reviews, alerts or maybe even favourites I'll continue. Please review guys, it would mean a lot to me.]


	2. Problematic Fantasy

Authors note: Thank you all for those who alerted in three days. I was really amazed that you thought this was anything special but as promised I will continue it. A special thanks goes to Shinra'sCrazyTurk, xXJeevas-sonXDXx, Princess Pika, Dezii, Panda-chan23, Nana Weiss, Mellow Mihael, Alice and Living in a fantasy for all reviewing the first chapter. Another thanks goes to any of those who alerted and favourited. I hope to do you all proud. My dream is to have a story with...well less than 20 chapters and 100+ reviews. I hope that this will be that story and you guys have to make it happen. But before I go into a tangent thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

Problematic Fantasy

"Do you need help sire?" Takada asked gently watching with clouded eyes as the king of the lands walked with poise and importance to his desired seat before turning to look towards her. She straightened slightly wondering if this had been the moment that she had awaited for so long. The moment that the king would finally admit his feeling for her and tell her of his plan to get rid of that other woman he called a queen, that loud, arrogant whore. Somehow his gaze today was slightly different and it gave her a hopeful outlook on the few moments to come. He had summoned her after all. She continued to watch his gaze before dropping down on one knee and bowing, "Excuse me for my arrogance my lord, I should have known better."

He nodded slowly taking his commanding seat before his attendant moved forward a piece of parchment in his hands. "Woman, the king wishes to know if the young man that was delivered to you last night has been treated and given his assignment as asked of you." The mans dark gaze shifted slightly towards the king who nodded slowly. "It is the kings wish that he is treated with kindness and not as a normal attendant. Do not allow the prince to be too hard on him." He ran his eyes up from the parchment before locking on the woman awaiting her response.

Her nose wrinkled slightly at her distaste for the dark haired man in front of her. Mikami, such a useless kiss up. It had been him from the very beginning that had stood between her and the seat of queen. Of course they had severe distaste for one and another, both searching desperately for the acknowledgement of the king and doing their best to keep the other out of their way. It was times such as this that her sentiment for the man lessened by the second, "Of course. As soon as he woke I was able to inform him of his new duties. His old clothing was of course burned and he has been properly dressed. I believe that at this time he has assumed his duties under the care of the Prince Mello."

Mikami frowned slightly before an eyebrow raised, "You believe? Believed in which you haven't done your proper duties in checking in on the boys?" He questioned watching in glee as her eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth to speak before the king cleared his throat. "My king?"

The man leaned forward slightly observing the two before sighing. "Miss Takada, I've given you a very special job watching over that boy. It is your duty to keep an eye on him and make sure that he does not do anything harmful towards himself or my son. If there are any problems send him directly to me. There will be no need to have anyone else punish him, I'll do as I please." A gentle smile spread over his lips before he leaned back again. "As for you, if I find that you are neglecting your duties in anyway your position as head maid in my home shall be revoked and your will return to your original home on the streets. Do I make myself clear?' He questioned as the woman nodded slowly. "Mikami, I expect for you to begin daily reviews of this woman and if so fit report anything awry to me."

He nodded slowly bowing deeply, "If you wish so my lord." He glanced to the side towards Takada before smirking. "Shall I dismiss her?" He questioned as the King nodded. "As you wish. Miss Takada your meeting with the King is over at this time. You have been given your assignment to watch over the boy and do your usual duties in this home. I will see you tomorrow for your review. At this time you are dismissed."

She stood slowly at a bow before heading out of the main chamber listening to the clanging of the doors shut by the guards behind her. The dark look settled on her features as she sighed slightly heading down the corridors. If Mikami wanted to play this dark little game with the King and the boy that was perfectly fine with her. She would have her crown, and her king and the boy would be the key of it all. Now all she had to do was go check upon him.

* * *

"Milord. This isn't normal, I do not wish to change clothes." Matt frowned keeping his arms folded over his chest. It was bad enough that the man had stripped him of his clothing and of his given identity but now he wanted him to wear that. It was designed and made for a maid and even at this moment he was unsure how the prince had gotten a hold of such an outfit. "I won't wear it, it's just not...reasonable." He looked down at his nearly naked body a slight flush on his face.

The man was reclined on the flush, white bed with his legs crossed before turning over. He looked slightly annoyed before sitting up, "I'm telling you that you need to put it on. You're my attendant, it's the same thing as being my maid almost. I tell you what to do and you do. When I say jump you say how high." He smirked slightly, "Besides do you know how hard it was to figure out your correct size for this uniform?' He questioned picking it up and throwing it at the man. "That look on your face, it's unpleasing, get rid of it."

Matt looked down watching the dress crumple at his heels before making his face slack of emotions. "Then what is it that you want Milord?" He questioned his hand tightening slightly into a fist. He watched the smirk grow nearly to the size that of a Cheshire cat as the man began to slink forward to the edge of the bed. "It's unreasonable. My job does not have anything to do with this."

Mello smirked, "Firstly, I told you to call me Master, not Milord. This isn't the slums any longer, you are in the imperial palace, it's here that you work for your keep. All I have to do is go to my mother and you'll be out of here and dead faster than you believe. You see, my mother and I are allowing you here. You're simply buying your time as of now because when we say we want you gone...you'll be gone. What's my father to say? You're nothing but an attendant here, even if you are his favourite. As he has you, I'm sure he can have another." He pointed again, "Now slave, do as I tell you to and put the dress on." He snapped before folding his fingers together. "Unless of course you want to show me the naughty side that you show my father and you want me to dress you?" He questioned moving to stand.

Mello quickly crossed the distance sliding his arms around Matt and pulling him closer. Their gaze met only for a few seconds and in that time Matt could see everything that was wrong with this man. Jealously, anger, betrayal and lack of love. Was that why he was treating him this way, not because he wanted to show the man how much he hated him but as a way to get back as his father for making the life of his mother and himself a living hell. Even so he wasn't sure what this truly had to do with him.

"W-Why would you say such a thing. No such side of me exists. What you see is what you get." He replied tersely stepping away from the man quickly. "Please sir, as royal as you are you are not above that of normal standards. What you are attempting to make me do goes against the laws of nature and frankly it's rude." He wasn't sure when or how he summed up this type of courage but it was work, Mello looked taken aback. "I will not stand for it...please give me my clothes back and-"

"We'll do it the hard way then." He growled snatching the boy by his burgundy tresses dragging him towards the bed before letting go. He allowed the fight the man was putting up to do him in watching as he fell backwards onto the plush bed. Mello smirked moving back to pick up the dress before scaling Matt's body, slipping his legs in first and moving upward. His blond tresses treaded over Matt's pale chest before he glanced up, "Put your arms up. Do it." He snapped as Matt raised his hands.

It only took a few more seconds before Mello was zipping it up in the back and turning him over to get a decent look at his form. He smirked slightly looking the boy over before running his fingers over his face. He had to admit, if Matt wasn't a boy he might actually have a chance with him but that was such an unorthodox thought that he instantly slipped it away into another part of his mind. He took his time examining every part of the dress to make sure that it fit him perfect before sitting back completely pleased with himself. The boy looked so cute, now all he needed was a feather duster and maybe a whip. He frowned then, Matt was placing these dirty thoughts into his mind. This must be what had gotten to his father, how unsavory.

A gentle knock at his door nearly made him jump before he glanced at the red head blankly. When the boy didn't move he gestured to the door, "You are to answer it and greet whoever it is. You should have been taught your duties before they even thought about bringing you to me." He folded him arms almost pouting. "Hurry now, I would hate for it to be someone important."

Matt flushed, "Please, give me my clothing back! This is-is embarrassing!" He cried before Mello shoved him off the bed. "Please P-Prince...Master give me my clothing and then I'll answer the door."

Mello growled, "No, go answer the fucking door." He shoved the boy watching him trip several times before opening the door as a deep bow. His face went from that of anger to sereneness in seconds. "Mother?" He questioned gently moving to stand once again. "What do I owe such a startling visit?" He questioned looking over the young woman several times. She wasn't one of his favourite people but she was someone he sympathized with.

She glanced around the bedroom before her gaze stopped on Matt, "I thought your father told you to stay away from the maids. You know how they talk and if it were to get out that you were sleeping with another one-" She stopped tapping Matt on his shoulder. "You may rise girl."

Matt lifted slowly still shaking slightly as he watched the two of them together. In a way Mello looked just like his mother, blond hair, blue eyes, similar hair. He opened his mouth, "My Lady I am not a female. I am a Male." He said gently stepping back to bow once again. "I was placed into this outfit by that of the Prince though he would not bring it to my attention why. For whatever sick purpose this is for I apologize, I didn't want you to feel as if I were deceiving you." He came up from his bow but still didn't look the woman in the face.

She was silent for several seconds before chuckling a fan over her mouth. "I see, is he the one Mello?" She questioned as Mello nodded slowly. "And these words, the ones that he speaks. Was it really you that forced him, a boy, into this monstrosity?" She wanted to know looking at her son intently before he shook his head slowly. Matt's eyes widened.

"When he came back into his room I was there to greet him. Instantly he had a dirty look on his face and told me that there was something that he wished to show me. I had no idea that it was something such as this. It's simply disgusting, he was even attempting to use that form to cohort me into doing something dirty. I would like to tell him at this time that such things are unacceptable and that I am an excellent Catholic!" He straightened slightly looking over at the dumbfounded boy.

The woman bristled, "Is there anything you would like to say for yourself boy?" She growled, the ran removed from her face now. The rest of her was covered except the bangs that fell elegantly on her forehead. "Well?"

Matt looked at Mello his eyes wide, "I would never! He's lying!" He cried stepping back a surge of pain running through his left cheek. The woman had slapped him. He had screwed up this badly already and it was all the Prince's fault.

Her blue eyes were wide as she watched the boy, "How dare you say such untruthful things towards my son. As if anyone would believe a whore such as yourself over him. I know who you are. What you've done to my family. What you've done to my name. Wherever I go you are whispered of...and now I have to hear it in my own home because you are brought here. I refuse to allow you to take away the accountability of my son you harem!"

"My queen!" The voice broke though the tension though the room sending a stream of relief though Matt's very core. "What is the problem here?" She questioned looking throughout the room before her gaze rested on Matt. "Those are not the clothing that I gave you. I left you alone for only an hour and allowed you to introduce yourself to the prince and this happens. Mail, here you will be punished for the wrong things that you do. What have you done boy?" She glanced towards the queen, willing her face to stay calm. How she hated the woman so.

Mail whimpered, his face red not only from the mark the queen had made but also from his own embarrassment coursing thorough his form. "Miss Takada I allowed the rules of my old home to get the best of me. When I was caught by the queen I lied upon the prince and for that I apologize. I will take the punishment I deserve Miss."

She nodded slowly taking Matt by the hand removing him from the room. "My queen, Prince Mello, I apologize for anything wrong he has done. It shall not happen again." She bowed deeply shutting the door gently behind herself before turning back to the boy in the maids uniform. "How did you acquire such a garment? Where did you get it?" She snapped snatching him by his arm and pulling him forward. She had no other choice, the queen knew and so did the prince. She had to take the boy to the king.

Matt shrugged, "I do not know. I found it." He replied softly allowing the woman to shove him forward. "Where am I being taken to Miss?" He questioned. "Am I not allowed to change?"

She shook her head, "You put it on and thus you will keep it on. Silence you petty, petty boy." She growled, he was causing problems for her. Somehow she knew nothing good could come from this. "I am to take you to the king, by his own orders he will see you if you get in trouble. You have gotten in trouble and he shall see you." She stood him in front of the large double doors before knocking.

Inside the guards stiffened glancing around towards the door before they were given the signal to open the double doors. They did as they were told before resuming their posts.

The king stood, Mikami close by before he smirked. "Miss Takada?" He questioned aloud.

She breathed in deeply shoving Mail down on his knees doing the same. "You said to bring him to you if he were to get into any trouble." She called listening to her voice echo throughout the hall. "I am sorry to bother you sir but I had to bring his as your wishes."

Mikami sighed slightly, "And just what has he done in two hours to get himself into any trouble?"

She tightened her fist at the sound of his voice, "He back talked the queen and challenged the Princes morals with this...garment that a male is not to wear." She kept her head down as the chamber filled with silence. "Shall I take him elsewhere for his punishment sir?"

Mikami opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly. "I'll take care of him." The king replied simply. "Clear the chamber, leave me alone with him." He reclined, "As I have said it shall be." He frowned.

"But sir?" Mikami cried.

"As I have said it shall me. You are nothing but an attendant Mikami do not attempt to place yourself elsewhere. Clear the chamber." He cried as the man bowed shuffling everyone out of the double doors including the guards. They were now to guard from the outside.

Matt quivered as the door shut behind him leaving him alone with the king. He glanced up watching the man gesture to his lap where Matt was to sit. The boy stood moving upward towards the throne where he took a seat. He ran his fingers through the others hair. "Master." He breathed gently watching the man play with the simple fabric.

The king nodded, "It seems like you couldn't wait for me to get away and come to you." He smiled softly, "But now...you must be punished."

[Well, this chapter ended up being long as hell. I hope you enjoy it! Please review...I'm sorry Near but I'm begging again. Well in the next chapter there will be punishment and the King and Queen will get their names if you haven't figured out who they are yet.]


	3. From rags to riches

Authors note: I'd really like to thank everyone that has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story so far. I apologize for not updating recently, it just so happens that I've been super busy. Anyway I'd like to give a special thanks to Panda-Chan23, Living in a Fantasy, XthirteenX, red-headed gamer, Shinra'sCrazyturk, xXJeevas-sonXDXx, Nana Weiss, Lawliet's Shinigami, Ignorant words, Shyclown and Beyond'sWaraNingyo! You guys are awesome and I hope that you all keep reading and enjoy. Thank you for reading, please read, enjoy and review!

**Warning: This chapter includes ideals of a homosexual nature. If you read on it is of your own accord. You have been warned. Hot man on man...hmm bby. **

From rags to riches

Mail bristled at the words from the man glanced back unsurely, "But Master-" He began as the King held his hand up for silence. He didn't want to hear anything Mail had to say, his mind was set on the punishment and even Mail could see the ingenious mind working behind those hazel eyes. Slowly he nodded in defeat tilting his head back for the other to better pet him. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed moments like this. He couldn't help but regret the feeling of being the pet of the king but currently he felt loved, safe and most of all cherished. Even though this man spoke of harming him he could tell by the calm expression on his Master's face that he knew he wasn't guilty and deep down that was all that he really wanted. He couldn't help the tiny smile when he thought about Mello who currently believed that he would be in actual trouble. This man loved him, that was why he was here. He had to be more than just a fling. He had to be more than just a nightly thing. He had to be more, he just had to be.

"Mail?" The man asked lightly pushing the boy off his lap with a few light taps. He smiled as the boy went reluctantly dropping to his feet before turning around to look at him. Instead of having him sit he pulled him close to wrap his arms around his waist. This way he could better view those emerald eyes, "Mail. What are you thinking? You went from frightened, to content, to smiling? Aren't you a bit worried what I have planned for you in a few minutes?" He questioned watching the uncertainty register in the boy's eyes. "When I said punishment I really meant that you would get a punishment. You have disobeyed the rules, despite how much I might like it." He gave the boy a gentle wink keeping their eye connection.

Mail shrugged gently, "T-That sometimes even I can feel loved." He replied lightly before turning away from the other. "I mean, I know that you don't love me but sometimes you just give off that type of air. The things you do for me, the way you brought me here…the way that you pet me. Even though I'm nothing but a pet to you that one that you'll throw out I feel loved for now and that's enough for me." He breathed in deeply as the King pulled him back onto his lap. Light lips danced on his neck for several seconds before he allowed the ecstasy take him away from that moment. The man hadn't commented on his words, maybe he was even less than a pet but that didn't matter once the mans finger hooked onto the inside of the skirt slowly beginning to finger around the edges which only meant one thing. He wanted it off and he wanted it off quickly and efficiently. "M-Master maybe this isn't…the type of place-" Instantly the mans free hand clasped over his mouth before he contented with jerking the skirt down to the boy's ankles where it promptly fell off.

The man snickered gently running his fingers in slow teasing circles around the others thighs and waist keeping his head on the others shoulder. "You were saying?" He questioned feeling the groans leaving the boy's parted lips every few seconds. This was all becoming very tiresome, as much as he loved watching his pet squirm under him he wanted his own fun. Slowly he slowed his teasing running his fingers down the feminine curving of the others hips towards his backside. He removed his hand from the others mouth listening to the boys light pants, "Beg, pet."

Mail groaned doing his up most effort to keep his voice quiet to avoid the questions from the guards outside the door. Though the guards would never question the kings intentions and therefore they would never question him. He didn't have to answer the questions even if they did come but what if Mello questioned it. He knew the truth, he had made that more than clear just hours ago but- "Master, please I need you master." He bit his lip bracing himself on either side of the chair to begin to grind back against the man. He heard the catch of breath understanding this was nothing more than a test of will. He had lost this game too many times before for him not to comprehend it. The more he rocked his hips against the man, the louder he heard the others breath. If he could make the man want him more than they would both receive what they wanted. "Master, it's been too long." He instantly stopped grinding turning completely just to straddle the others lap, his face inches away from the other. "Please, take me master."

He ran his fingers through the boys hair, he was playing the game well now. Previous times he would simply give in and beg for it and that was all without want and in those times he tended to just give in. This time it wouldn't be that simple, Mail could play the innocent role well. He guessed that everything he had said while with Mello was that role, once a whore always a whore and Mail knew that well. That's what he was for life, sure, the King could easily take him out of the whorehouse but Mail had grown up there and he knew the tricks of the trade better than everyone else did. He was a good choice to stay here, nothing would be dull, that was for sure.

The boy leaned forward gently licking from the mans neck towards his ear, "Master Raito…" He breathed heavily rubbing his hands gently over the others face his green eyes shimmering in the torch light surrounding them. "Master Raito-" He breathed again leaning forward pecking the man on the lips before slowly deepening the kiss giving it more than just simple needs. He could easily communicate need, want, care, love to the man this way and once the kiss was slowly returned he knew that the man felt the same.

"I don't care if the heavenly lord himself told you to keep these doors shut I said open them." A voice snapped in the hallway. To Raitos surprised Mail instantly recoiled placing his head on the mans shoulder instead of continuing the kiss. It was an interesting reaction to his hot tempered son but as soon as Mello figured he could control someone…he did. That boy would be a fearful ruler with a dark heart not that he would care. Mello couldn't rule anything unless he was dead so currently he could just attempt to sooth his sons unyielding anger. If that were possible.

Raito gently lifted the boy from his lap placing him on the floor before giving him a slightly smile pointing to his clothes. "Mail, get dressed it seems as if Mello wishes entrance." He mumbled leaning forward wondering how long it would take his guards to crumble this time under the penetrating blue eyed stare of that child. Mello didn't frighten him in the least, if anything he was entertaining which no one saw but himself and his mother. He wasn't sure what had caused that heartlessness in his child but there was something there eating away at him. No matter he could truly care less at this point. That boy was troublesome.

It didn't take long before the door slid open from the guards and Mail sat quietly to his left with his head down. Raito found himself shifting and crossing his legs, "Welcome Mello, what do I owe this visit?" He questioned completely uninterested.

Mello glanced from Mail to his father before shrugging. "Maybe I just wanted to see your face." He responded snapping his finger for attention in front of Mails face. The boy instantly jumped glancing up at the man before back to Raito his gaze completely innocent once more. "Hey kid, I'm bored so we're going to have a tea party, okay?" He grabbed him by the arm beginning to drag him away.

Raito tilted his head slowly watching the two turn the corner. Mello completely content with dragging the poor child along and Mail who afforded a final look back at his master before being taken off. He smirked, Mello was jealous that Raito was spending time with his toy. It was cute but sooner than later Mello would have to learn that his place was under his foot. He was the king. No one else. His rule was absolute.

Mail whined softly watching the other drag him along, "I don't really know what a tea party is so…I guess it's not the best thing for me to participate. Besides you just got me in trouble and I didn't do anything. Who do you think you are dragging me about after that, you lied! You lied! You're a liar-" He instantly paused when the blond stop walking. He paled slightly when the man turned around the blue glare upon him. "I-I-I'm sorry." He breathed turning his head down. "I-I spoke out of place."

Mello smirked beginning to drag the boy again, "Damn straight. Don't you talk to me like that…because I suggest you understand that the man you were just with won't be king for long. He's reigned for twenty two years…that's slightly long don't you think?" He smirked, "Shame it could be cut short from just about anything." He opened his bedroom door slinging the red head inside.

Mail frowned, what could the man have meant by that? Master Raito had ruled over the best times their kingdom had possessed in years. Before him there was nothing but war and pain so why would Mello insinuate that Master Raito wouldn't continue to rule? "You shouldn't say such things…someone will think you're up to something." He mumbled as Mello shut the door and locked it.

"Yeah, yeah, what are they going to do lock me away for talking? It's all just innocent talk." He mumbled glancing down at Mail before frowning. "What did you do to your dress? Did that old pervert touch you?" He questioned as Mail shook his head slowly. "Surprising…or are you lying. I can find out." He walked forward placing a hand on the boys head toying with his head before opening his mouth to speak, his eyes for once soft.

The door to Mails room opened and a youngish boy peeked around the door staring at Mello who instantly removed his hand then to Mail. He frowned slightly stepping completely into the room and much to Mails relief he was just a Butler. Or at least he was dressed as such.

The boy blinked with dark rings around his eyes twirling a strand of white hair watching the two apparently analyzing them. "Mello…your clothing is too tight." He mumbled lightly tilting his head to the side. "Who is he?" He asked his eyes locked on Mail.

Mello frowned pointing at the boy, "Mail this is my younger brother Near." He mumbled. "Or Nate but he won't answer to it. So just call him Near. He's a funny little freak." He smirked sitting down on his bed crossing his legs. "Nate it's time for the tea party." He grinned glancing down at Mail. "I guess Mail can join us, right?"

The white haired boy frowned, "You didn't answer my question. Is he your new attendant you haven't been able to run out yet?" He questioned in his dead pan voice.

Mello shrugged, "I've tried, he came back."

Mail gasped glancing back at the blond man. He didn't speak, he didn't dare speak to that blue gaze watching him intently so instead he turned to Near. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance…I am Mail." He smiled sadly as the boy simply nodded barely noticing his introduction.

Near frowned, "Can we get this tea party over with…I like to be around you as little as I can. It's bad enough Mama wants us to communicate which each other and Papa said it was okay." He blinked several times turning away, "Let's get going out to the tea party. It's outside, right? It's all nothing but a waste of time...once I kill you it won't matter..."

[Another twist added and I'm sure I managed to piss some other people off. Don't blame me, blame Mello. Anyway thanks for reading please review and I'll update soon! ]


	4. The Mad Tea Party

Authors note: Well I know it's been a while but I'm finally updating. I'm sincerely sorry for any of you who have forgotten the storyline or are mad at me for taking so long. I guess I ended up caught up in Melodious Nocturne and well, forgot about this one but here is the new chapter anyway. Thank you for all those who have favourited and alerted. A special thanks goes to: Kai Turner, Miss Itachi Uchiha, RetardedRai, Living in a fantasy, Alice4eva, Panda-Chan23, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Bedessica, 494dwangel and Ignorant words who all reviewed chapter three. So here we are at the fourth installment of Yes, Master. I'm going to try and keep updating this story so expect a new installment sometime soon. I'm going to update this before Melodious Nocturne. So please read, review and enjoy.

**_The Mad Tea Party_**

"Near's completely harmless." Mello began reclined on the bed leisurely glancing over to watch the red head slip out of the maid's uniform. He scowled slightly, the boy was decently cute in it. It was as if Near lived to ruin all of his fun. He didn't care, if Matt was going to be sticking around for a while then he would have plenty of time to get it back on him as long as no one found out. His mind wondered into the plenty of other dress up games he could play with the boy. He smirked, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to let him hang around for a little longer. "So I don't want you thinking that he's going to try anything. He's always said that he's going to kill me, it doesn't matter. It's kinda like a huge joke actually. He's too scrawny and freaky to pull anything off against me."

Mail shrugged glancing over his shoulder a modest blush on his face. He hated when someone watched him get dressed. It made him feel utterly awkward but with all of Mello's leering it wasn't as if he were going to get any privacy so the best he could do was ignore it. "I would worry if someone decided to threaten my life like that Master." He replied softly keeping his gaze down as he slipped back into his previously discarded attendants uniform. "He seemed pretty serious about it. Maybe you should try watching over him. He could possibly have people working for him. You are the successor to the throne."

He sat up at the words, "Near's serious about everything. His face never changes unless it's to confusion. He's either completely stoic or completely dead there is no in between for him." He shook his head, "The kid can barely communicate normally with his own family let alone organize people who want to overtake me for the throne. Besides you said it yourself that the old man has plenty of life left in him so I don't have anything worry about currently." He raised his eyebrow at a few white lines on Matt's back but otherwise his face remained blank.

He nodded slowly pulling his shirt on turning back towards Mello to button it. "Of course Master Mello." He replied softly gesturing towards the door. "Shall we meet with Master Near in that case?"

The blonds nose wrinkled, "Not Master Near, just Near. Don't call that little freak Master, it's weird." He strolled forward. "I'm your only master. Remember that, there's no one else with authority over you. Even my father, you were my gift and therefore you belong to me fully."

* * *

"How kind of you to finally join me Mello." Near's deadpan tone uttered glancing towards Mail once again before sitting up a bit more in his chair. He seemed just to watch the two rather than speak. "It took you long enough, I began to think that maybe you were going to disobey a direct order from mother and father."

Mello shrugged taking his seat on the opposing side of the boy, "It wouldn't be the first time so I'm going to guess that even if I never showed up they wouldn't be surprised. I ignored the naming ceremony, I ignored your birth, I ignored your countless recitals-" He snickered glancing down at the empty tea cups. "Where the hell is that servant of yours? How the hell are we supposed to have a tea party when there's no tea?" He folded his arms glancing over his shoulder watching Mail glancing around the garden. "Your problem?"

The boy jumped point towards the large willows that were wilting slightly despite the sunlight just over the wall that surrounded the garden and castle, "They don't get enough sun so they'll probably die." He mumbled softly. "I used to take care of a small garden so I kinda know what plants need to grow up to be strong." He smiled softly flushing at Mello's vacant expression on his face.

He nodded slowly, "That's nice farmer Brown. Next time you say something so useless warn me so I don't have to listen." He watched Mail's expression fall. "If you go over there, there are fish swimming in the small river than runs through this place. You might enjoy that seeing as you like living things so much. You're turning into about as much of a freak as Near, go figure my father has an unhealthy obsession with freaks if I do say so myself."

Mail brightened at the words, "Fish? What kind of fish?" He asked already beginning to walk away from Mello the blond following without bothering to glance at Near.

"Anything father fancied." Near responded pulling on his shirt to lengthen the sleeves. He pointed to a tiny bell that sat between them, "Mello before you follow that boy, can you ring that bell? Once. Not twice, not three time. Just once." He watched the blond stare at the bell before picking it up and examining it. He blinked a few times before flicking it once and dropping it back down trailing after the red head mumbling something about him going soft.

* * *

Mail fingered the inside of the water from the side of the bridge watching the fish scatter with a slight smile. He had never imagined a place like this inside of such a cold stony castle. It was nice here, trees blooming at each corner. Fish swimming in the tiny stream that ran through, several rocks to climb on to see over the walls built around the castle. He could spend countless amounts of hours here without thinking about it though he doubted Mello would allow him to do anything close to it.

The blond simply stood over him watching him play with the stream under him. He reminded the boy simply of an interested shadow that possibly was a bit homicidal. He crouched down behind the red head leaning over his shoulder, "Tell me again what's so amazing about the fish in the stream Farmer Brown? Or would Farmer Red suit you better?" He questioned leaning further over the boy who glanced back at him. "Am I too close? I would like to think you enjoy intimate interaction."

He shook his head frantically, "Actually I enjoy personal space much more than actual touching." He replied softly feeling the mans breath on the back of his neck. "Lot and lots of personal space, it's good for you actually. It-It helps stop the spread of disease and um other unfortunate- um…"

Mello snickered, "Like how you stopped my father today?" He felt the boy bristle. "Don't think I don't know what punishment was Matt. Why do you think I came and found you? You play no specific part in this little family get together with Near. I'll be damned if I allow that man to touch you because that's what he wants. If it's up to me I'll drag your ass along with me wherever I go just so he'll never have you. I know all his little get away spots Matt. All of them."

"Mello, let's get this over with. Lawliet has arrived." Near mumbled using the sugar cubes to play a tiny game on his side of the table. "Hurry up."

The blond sighed standing and pulling Mail by his collar towards the table. The boy came reluctantly which gave him a bit of humor but his face barely showed it. He frowned dropping down into the seat giving the dark haired hunched over man a dirty glance. Lawliet was Near's Butler, they both creeped Mello out more than anyone else possibly could in the castle. "This guy still works for you?" He asked as the dark haired man split everything on his tray of special treats into two piles. "And what the hell is he doing?"

Near shrugged glancing at Mail, "You can sit down somewhere if you want. It's uncomfortable to stand all the time. Just sit." He gestured towards the seat between the two of them. "Unless Mello is so cruel he doesn't allow you to sit."

Mello glared before Mail had a chance to move. "I'm not so leisurely with my attendants as you are. He'll stand and be okay with it."

The white haired boy shook his head, "I should have guessed as much coming from Mello." He then glanced at Lawliet who began moving everything from one stack onto the table for the two boys. "Lawliet has always been my attendant. You run everyone out who has ever cared for you. That's not my fault."

The man responded with a simple shrug poking gently at one of the cakes Lawliet as sat before him. "I didn't run anyone out that didn't want to leave already. I'm guessing that there are people here that still want to do the same. If anything I was helping them." He glanced up at Lawliet who was offering sugar cubes for the tea he had just poured. The blond sighed gently holding up the cup watching as the man placed on sugar cube into his tea and then ate one himself before repeating the same routine mumbling something that sounded a bit like 'one for you, one for me.' Mello's nose wrinkled as he glanced down at his own cup.

Matt laughed softly behind the blond but didn't make a comment. When Lawliet glanced him direction he instantly stopped a tiny smile still playing on his lips. It was nice to finally meet someone that wasn't scared of Mello or anything he could possibly say. The blond held power but he didn't preside over anything.

The blond reached back pulling the red head forward watching him intently, "You think that little show was funny?" He hissed as the red head quickly shook his head frantically. Mello glared pouring the hot tea on the boys head shoving him forward. "Go make me tea. Three cubes of sugar, now." He folded his arms placing his feet on top of the table as Near glanced up throwing a sugar cube at the man.

"Feet off the table." He mumbled pulling on his sleeve as Lawliet tapped him on the shoulder.

Mail glanced at Mello running his fingers through his hair, "Where am I going to find you tea Milord?" He whined his neck burning from the heat it had been introduced to it.

Mello looked as if he were ready to pounce, "Matt, I swear for the Lord if you don't get out my face. I don't know where the hell do you think you're going to find tea? Find the damn kitchen you stupid fuck." He shifted to make a stand as the red head instantly darted back the way they had came. Mello was aware Matt had no clue where the Kitchens were but that wasn't his problem. He just wanted his tea, and not tea that was touched by that Lawliet man. "And bring me some chocolate to eat while you're at it." He smirked folding his arms happily. "Good attendants, can't find them anymore, eh Near?" He glanced towards the dark haired Butler that slowly smiled in his direction. He twitched laying back again. "He better bring me my tea."

* * *

Matt cleared the second pillar inside the castle before he stopped running. He panted harshly glancing back towards the garden just in case the blond was still following him. He was pretty positive that if Mello really wanted to he could have tracked him down but he breathed a sigh of relief anyway glancing around the lengthy corridors that led to endless amounts of rooms. He whined softly to himself, the kitchen could be anywhere in here. Anywhere.

"Boy." The shrill voice came from down the hallway accompanied by several sets of clicking heels and footsteps.

Mail turned slowly paling visibly. It was the Queen surrounded by her entourage and attendants that all watched him as if he were worthless. He bowed deeply keeping his composure as well as he possibly could but it didn't hinder his hands from shaking. This was only his first day and he kept running into problems. "Yes, milady?"

She frowned slightly, "What are you doing walking around these halls without the Prince? You are his attendant, you should not be without him unless you've decided to go rogue?" Her eyes narrowed at the words before her lip curled. "If you are I'll have Halle take care of you. You don't want that."

He slowly rose from his bow, "The Prince sent me to find the kitchen because he wanted…tea and chocolate during his meeting with the Prince Near…"

"Nate. His name is Nate you idiot. I'm surprised you decided to change clothes you harlot. Maybe that husband of mine actually put some sense into you." She fanned herself glancing over her shoulder. "In that case Halle go with this…_boy_ and make sure he completes his task properly. If he isn't where he is supposed to be make sure that you take care of him accordingly dear." She waved the group forward, "Or if you see so fit take care of him also. I don't know why he's here in any case. No one does." She laughed following the group forward going back to talking with her group that laughed every few seconds.

"You're looking for the kitchen?" Halle asked glancing down at the red head boy. This was the boy that the King was so smitten with? If so why had he thrown him to that dog of a child Mello? "Follow me."

The boy follow instantly keeping his head down. Was everyone in this castle against him or was it just him? Mello hated him because of something he couldn't control. The Queen was cruel and bitter. Near stared at him with indifference, he was maybe the only person not against him fully. Lawliet just seemed interested and this Halle woman watched him with cold eyes.

It took several minutes before the two reached the kitchen and she left Mail to ask the chefs for tea and chocolate for the Prince which they immediately made for him. The kind man handed him a tray of everything that Mello enjoyed patting him on the head and wishing him luck for his return to the blond.

Among the trays contents were a few chocolate bars and cakes that apparently Mello requested a lot. He had been warned that Mello's choices changed a lot and not to be scared if the blond began to throw anything or have a fit. It seemed as if all the cooking staff knew the man for a majority of his life and knew what calmed him, what soothed him and what made him happy, sad and upset. It was a good feeling to finally meet some remote people who enjoyed his company and they had even invited them back when he wasn't on duty or the Prince was napping.

"Mail, you should get back quickly. You never know when that psycho will go well, psycho." Matsuda laughed gently patting the boy on the head sending him out. "Come back and visit anytime, we'll even make you an extra little cake." He winked. "Be careful on the way back. Carefulness is close to cleanliness…or something like that."

Mail laughed softly heading as quickly as he could back towards the small tea party reaching the garden without much effort. It felt as if things were finally getting better.

"Master Mello!" Mail called attempting to move as quickly as he could to get the heavy tray out his hands. "I got your tea-" He managed hearing several shots rang out. Even he knew the sound of a gun, he had grown up in a rough environment. The sound startled him forcing him to drop the tray he had worked so hard to get. He was forced to think if he should go find Mello or stay here for cover. He groaned running forward smacking forcefully into a tiny body.

"Matt!" Near cried clinging to the crimson haired boy. "Someone shot Mello! Someone shot Mello!" He seemed to be in hysterics which was the exact opposite of Lawliet who slouched forward holding several sugar cubes in hand eating them one by one. He glanced down at the two before a slow smile spread over his lips before popping another cube into his mouth.

_Mello…_

Authors note: It's been a while but here it is. Please review and I'll try to update soon...


	5. Good night sweet prince

[Authors note: It's been way too long since I updated this story but I ran into a serious wall. Anyway, I'm over it a bit and here is the new installation. It took a while to write but I hope that it's better than nothing. I'm not quite sure where this is going and if you don't want another prolonged absence give me some ideas in your review of what you want to see. Or not...that's cool also. I've asked before and no one did it. Then I'd just have to do all that thinking on it...well anyway here in the chapter. Please, do as you always do and read, review and enjoy.]

Good night sweet Prince

Mail didn't move in the darkened room for several hours. He had quickly been sent back here by the royal guards who had also taken a nearly hysterical Near off his hands also. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone since then. He nearly wanted to go sit in the hallway and ask passerby's if they knew the fate of the prince. Of course they wouldn't tell him. They probably wouldn't even know themselves.

Sure, he could probably figure out why anyone would want Mello dead. He was the king to be, he was annoying and a bit of a jerk but that didn't mean someone should try and kill the blond man. He had only known the other for a few hours and he had a growing distaste for the man but he certainly wouldn't attempt to kill him. Smother him into unconsciousness, maybe but kill, never. He twiddled his thumbs sitting there staring at his pathetic face in the vanity mirror. He had even been crying over someone who had managed to treat him like this.

A light tap came to the door before it opened without any prompting from him. There stood Takada looking as put together as the moment that he had met her. She didn't seem the least affected by the day's events, none of them. "Boy," She said annoyed already as he glanced in her direction. She frowned crossing the room and using a pointed nail to push his face up to look at her. "This won't do, you're serving at dinner tonight and you don't look presentable. Clean your face, fix your tie and let us be on our way." She crossed her arms promptly as if he was wasting her time by listening to her words.

"But Master Mello was shot today and I haven't heard if he was okay. I just…" He bit his lip taking his time to stand and slouch his way across the room. He picked up the clear pitcher and poured the water into the tiny bowl before using it to clean his face like the woman had asked of him.

She laughed lightly, "Oh that, he's fine. It was simply a flesh wound inflicted by his brother. They fight like that." She continued her chuckling even after he started at her horror struck. "It's unconventional but Mello is the heir to the throne and Near is second in line. They view each other in a different kind of way and well it's happened worse before. The Kind and…" She coughed, "woman, her highness still insist that maybe if they force them to spend time together that maybe they will be able to become friends. Unfortunately that's not how things work and so little instances like this happen every so often."

Mail glanced down before shaking his head. "But Master Near seemed so frightened…."

She rolled her eyes, "come along child. Of course he was scared, there was shooting. The boy is deathly afraid of bullets, guns and the sounds that they make. Pointless if you ask me."

He nodded scurrying by her and down the hallway. She quickly compensated for his height making her way in front of him and showing him the way to the kitchen even though he had a slight idea of where he had to go. She gestured barely stopping for him, "Here you are and whatever you do stay out of trouble. Please."

He nodded slowly, "of course Miss Takada." He whispered barely able to fathom that Mello was alive and well. He took in a deep breath and headed into the kitchen.

"If I was Master Near I'd shoot to kill. Everyone knows that Near would be a better King than Mello ever will be." The dark haired chef shook his head slowly watching the group in front of him that had suddenly gone quiet. He gulped, "Someone's behind me isn't he?"

"Just me." Mail mumbled feeling a bit awkward that they felt as if they couldn't talk normally in front of him. "I don't think Master Mello's all that bad of a person. He just seems to be a bit misunderstood." He flashed a slightly confused smile as the dark haired man shook his head.

He tasted whatever was in the pot in front of him and sighed, "Yeah, that's what they say about all sociopaths. Mello is far from the point of saving at this point. He just hasn't gotten started on you."

Mail blushed shaking his head, "Actually he tried to get me to put a skirt on." He whispered as the group quieted again. The silence lasted for several seconds before they all busted out into laughter. He sighed; he should have seen that coming. Maybe that was something he should have kept to himself.

The group continued on for several minutes before glancing at him and starting all over again. "I heard that had happened but I never imagined that it was you. Poor kid we got a nickname for you now though."

He paled, he had never liked nicknames. "Which is?"

He grinned, "princess."

* * *

"Do you know the basics of serving, princess?" Matsuda asked setting everything on the platter in specific order as he glanced at Mail a bit worried. "Because if you don't know what you're doing things are about to go downhill really, really quickly. They don't like it when new establishment doesn't know what they're doing and are prone to…" He sighed, "You'll see."

He nodded, "I've served before." He replied softly though the type of serving was completely different. He took in a deep breath, taking the tray that was handed to him and lifting it as best as he could like Matsuda. It was actually quite heavy and the man lifted it like it was a feather. This was something that he would have to bare though.

Two heavily armed guards stood at the entrance of the dining chamber before staring at the two suspiciously before nodding slowly. Matsuda started in at a graceful pace that Mail once again attempted to copy until the man stopped short and he nearly crashed into him and dropped his tray.

"Your highnesses." He did a slightly bow that Mail couldn't attempt even if he wanted to. "We are training the new attendant at this point, please be kind to him. He will make mistakes but it comes with the learning process. If it so happens then punish him as you see fit." He rose from his boy surging forward placing the large tray on the table. He then uncovered it it before beginning to serve it to the family.

Mail instantly went to the other side of the table and did the same keeping his head down. What kind of learning process was this? Either he did it right or he was going to be in trouble later, why did everything seem to end in him in trouble. Well, not this time. He was determined to do something right today. He couldn't keep from going to the King before but this time-

"Hey there." Blue eyes penetrated the others thoughts as he glanced sideways and nearly collapsed in relief. Mello sat there looking perfectly princely in his uniform. His clothes had been changed but other than that he looked like a picture. No one looking at him could tell he could possibly have been shot at this afternoon besides that he was a bit pale. He grinned lightly, "Good to see they found something for you to do."

He nodded gently sliding the plate in front of the other. "I'm glad that you're already Master Mello." He flashed him a light smile before continuing with his work.

The other nodded, "I heard you cried for me. I told you Near was harmless and his aim is shit."

He glanced over once again glad the other could still joke. He nodded wiping the few tears that formed in his eyes away. "I was worried. Of course I cried."

The blond nodded, "so true. I would cry for me too. I'm an amazing person you know." He winked flashing him a pretty smile.

Near frowned, "You have no idea how wrong you are." He mumbled glancing back at Lawliet who had taken to standing behind his master still eating sugar cubes.

On the other hand the Queen's eyes remained glued to the food before her and the King's hazel eyed gaze rested strictly upon Matt. The boy smiled back at Mello before backing away from the table and bowing. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner." He whispered unable to muster up any more of a voice.

The King nodded, "I'm glad that you're adjusting so _wonderfully _here Mail." He watched the boy nodded and pale. He supposed that was a decent enough response. "Leave."

He bowed once more before running out behind Matsuda's leisure walk.

* * *

"How can my first day here be the worst day of my life?" Mail asked himself aloud as he stared at the ceiling of the beautiful canopy bed. "Should I just give up and run away."

"I should hope not, if you did that who in the hell would be by attendant?" Mello questioned from his adjoining door which had opened without Mail taking a bit of notice. "I think you should stay, even though I find your very existence annoying I think you're fun to play with like a good pet." He laughed strolling into the room.

Mail's eyes strayed from the others face down across the lean form of the blond now in night clothes. "Nice to know you think so."

He raised an eyebrow. "My eyes are up here." He used his thumb to gesture upwards. "But as far as things go I can deal with you for a few more weeks. Then I'll get bored and run you out like I do everyone else."

"Thanks." Mail mumbled finally trailing his eyes back up.

He nodded crawling over the bed to the boy. "Of course." He plopped down beside the red head before closing his eyes.

Mail's eyes widened. "What are you doing? You can't just…"

"Shhh, I do what I want. Now, lay down and go to sleep." Mello breathed lightly on the others neck as Mail lay rigid.

"But…" He sighed, there was no use in trying. "Good night Prince Mello."

[And here is the end. Please review with what you think should happen. If you do I'll try my best to incorporate it. That would prove to be interesting. I've been trying to update more so hopefully this story will be soon once again. I've been doing [what I like to consider] well so far. Please, just keep tuned.]


	6. A place once called home

Authors note: And here we are with an over dated installment but for those of you still readying some interesting things about Mail are about to be revealed. The next chapter is half written so be expecting it sometime soon. Please read, review and enjoy.

A place once called home

"And why are we going into town?" Matt glanced at the royally dressed blond man that watched him intensely from behind. "I mean you're a prince so you could probably just send people in to do and get whatever it is that you want. Besides, it wasn't too long ago that you got shot. Do you really think that you're up to going on such a large trip? Maybe we should put it off for a while."

The other reached forward before slapping him painfully in the back of the head. "Matt shut up." He rolled his eyes before using the foot stool to step into the carriage that had been waiting for them to load for nearly ten minutes. Servants weren't allowed to question the royal family and therefore the carriage handler can only look back at the two in annoyance but never actually speak. "I keep telling you that I'm fine. If anything I'm more than fine." He held the door open for the other purely out of his own generosity. "Now get your ass in here and let's go to town. There's a lot more there that we can do there."

The red head watched as the other shut the door behind him before shrugging. Going back to town wasn't something that he thought he would be doing when he moved here with the King. He actually was promised that if he didn't want to he would never have to see the town or the people within it ever again. It wasn't that he disliked the whole place actually, he hated everything about it. The way the women claimed it was him that broke up families and the men who had visited him on multiple occasions but still spoke ill behind his back. Mello would have no idea how much it hurt him to be returning to such a place.

"I was thinking that we should visit where you used to live." Mello smirked slightly as the other turned to glare at him with deadly intent. "Well, I guess I shouldn't say that you lived there because you did much more than that. You whored yourself out. You slept with many men including my father and eventually seduced him into bringing you to the castle." The blond gave the other a long suffering look. "I thought it would be interesting to see where my father spent so much time when he wasn't home with his family like he should have been."

Matt's glare didn't relinquish, "Are you calling me a…"

"Home wreaker." Mello finished for him almost instantly. "Of course I am. That's exactly what you are except this time you decidedly picked the wrong home to wreak. Correct?"

Green eyes stared at the other for what seemed like hours before he nodded. "Of course Master Mello." His reply was almost sarcastic but if the other noticed he didn't make comment. "I spend all my time sleeping with men and begging them to take me home to their castle where I'll be their personal sex slave until they die. Afterwards I suspect I'll be back on the streets." He closed his eyes before leaning forward to rub his temples. Mello was bringing on a headache and if he had to spend the red of the day with the blond that's the last thing that he needed right now.

The blond looked almost surprised that the other had so animatedly admitted it that he leaned back in his plush seat most likely deciding that his job of making Mail's life hell had just been done expertly.

Mello stayed silent for the remainder of the trip and Mail almost jumped out of the carriage when they group crested the hill and made the final stretch towards the town that he used to live in. The blond glanced over from time to time taking note that Matt was nearly clawing the seat with the closer they grew. He shook his head before looking back out the windo w. He couldn't run away anywhere besides back to castle where he would have to be punished better by himself than anyone else especially his father.

"Master Mello." A voice from the opening carriage called as the stout man who drove the carriage glanced in to make sure that everything was in order. "We have arrived at the edge of town just like you ordered. Would you like me to announce your arrival or shall you enter with your attendant normally." He gave a slight glance towards Mail before smirking. "Or would you need more security than your attendant can provide for you?"

Mello waved the other off shifting past the two and stepping down with no help. "No, I think Matt will be fine for me on this day. I'm not out doing any official business so an introduction is not needed. People know who I am by looking at me there is no need for extras." He glanced back towards the red head that lingered between the threshold that kept him inside and moving out beside the prince. "Matt, come along. We have all day for you to reminisce and if it's not too much trouble I'd like you to keep me informed on what you're thinking about." He watched the other before shaking his head.

~*xXX*~

"Honey, honey, honey this here is a whorehouse. I'll tell you anything you want to know the only thing is everything I say to you comes at a price." The scantily clad waitress said lightly glancing towards the stage show on the other side of the room. "If you want to know if the King has ever graced up with his presence then yeah, he used to. He even had a favourite here kid named Mail. Pretty boy with amazingly red hair and bright green eyes. He was sold here as a kid and had to work for his stay by taking in men that wanted him." She laughed lightly, "He was actually quite popular. He has a way with men and women alike."

Mello gave the once over of his glass before taking a tiny sip finally deciding that he didn't not like the liquor that they were serving here. It wasn't the premium that they served at the castle but when in Rome. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned as the woman glanced around before taking a seat in front of him. "I mean he managed to lure in my father but was it just by luck or…"

The woman stifled a laugh, "No honey it's not by luck. Mail has a way with people but I can't really explain it. It's like he can look at you and figure out exactly what it is that you want and then he gives it to them. Your father for instance wanted someone who would bend to his will but be innocent at the same time. Mail gave him exactly what it was that he was looking for. It's rare that you see an actual glimpse of the actual boy underneath. He exists and he's anything but innocent."

Blond hair shifted forward to hide his face from the woman but he nodded all the same. "Is that right. Mail used that ability to work his way out of this place?"

She shrugged, "He had a debt to pay and it wasn't just his own. He was working off his mother's debt here also. People felt bad for him, I mean the woman here at first but once he started stealing customers and ultimately became the favourite of the King no one felt bad for him any longer. He's a bad seed just like his mother. They have no sense of loyalty. They only see what they want and will step on anyone and everyone to get there. Now that he's in the castle with you I would certainly watch out because if he starts playing his cards you never know what may happen."

"I understand. I never pictured him at the type." He glanced up as she shrugged glancing back to her manager who waved her off. As long as she was talking to the prince she was apparently off the clock. That wouldn't be bad. "You say that he was paying off his mother's debt also. Tell me about her."

The woman sighed shifting slightly in her seat almost as if she were uncomfortable. "We don't really talk about her here anymore. You really can't without upsetting some of the other women who have been here for a while. About nineteen years she came wandering into town and was real poor you see. We didn't think she had looks or nothing but even the ugly girls can sell you know. After a little washing and primping it turned out that she was beautiful and not just normal beautiful she was stunning. Men around here started calling her Nightingale. She never had an actual name and if she did she didn't tell any of us. Typically she didn't even talk to us." She shook her head glancing towards her manager that was eyeing her accordingly. "See, everyone's getting real antsy with me talking about her. After a while we figured out that she wasn't looking for a home or even money she wanted a man to take care of her. She would steal customers away and was just plain hated. One day some fancy fellow came in but no one knew who he was. He stole her away from this place. I guess she was every bit of what he wanted." She shrugged lightly before continuing. "By that time she had managed to accumulate heavy debts and it didn't do well for us when she ran out but around twelve years later she returned with young Mail. She sold him for half of her debt and then promised he would work the rest off any way that he could. The old manager asked to sleep on it and sometime during the night she ran leaving poor Mail behind."

"Did he?" Mello asked taking a long drag and staring into space.

She frowned, "Did he what?"

"Pay everything off himself?" The blond questioned giving a dark glance backwards to the door where Mail stood. He knew that the other was outside waiting for him to return but they didn't. He almost couldn't believe everything that they were telling him. The sweet, flustered and innocent boy that he had come to know for the last few days was nothing but a front that he had developed for his father and their family.

She nodded, "That's one thing we can say about him. He was a worker that his mother never was. He did everything that he could until the day that he could start taking customers himself. He was even courted a couple times and turned them down so he could finish his mother's debt." She managed a slight smile but it was tinged with sadness. "Despite the way that he came to us and everything that he did to make sure everything was paid off it was all for himself. You shouldn't forget that he is his mother's son and can't be trusted."

Mello sighed, "I see and if I were to bring Mail back here?" He questioned taking special care that he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty damn content that he found someone to save him just like his mother. I'll never forget that smug smile though if he's ever kicked out of the Castle then he won't have anywhere to go. Women don't want him around their men. Men don't want him around their families and the children even know better than to think they should speak of him. He would have to leave this place completely for him to get somewhere that no one knows him and even then I don't know how well that would work. How many beautiful male red head seductresses do you know?"

He nodded, "I see what you mean. He's actually right outside the door. If there's ever been something you wanted to say to him right now would be the last time. He tries to stay away from town."

Before he could get another sentence out one of the women who had been listening to the conversation from the very beginning made a run for the door. Instantly the manager sent several people to retrieve her before she could get anywhere near him. Mello tilted his head before making to stand so that he could see the spectacle outside that he could hear from where he was standing. Oh, he had no idea he would find out so much interesting information about the red head. He wandered how much his father knew of the boy he had supposedly saved.

~*xXx*~

"You didn't expect me to find out did you?" The woman hissed with enough poison that Mello stayed a decent distance from Matt. "You didn't think that he wouldn't tell me about your brainwashing. What you attempted to do!"

Green eyes watched the women for several seconds before the side of Matt's lip twitched as if he wanted to smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am merely a servant of the his highness's son Mello." He bowed almost mockingly as the woman's face turned red. Her livid face was enough to draw the attention of the groups of people making their way throughout the town square without problem. "If you would please explain what it is that you mean."

She glared, "You attempted to steal my fiancé!" She screamed as even Mello looked surprised. "You knew he was well off and in the case that you and the King didn't work out you had planned to run away with him!" She looked back at the manager who nodded as if she were the first to hear the story.

Mello's blue eyes shifted across from the woman towards the red head whose only response was to shrug indifferently. "So?"


	7. True face

Authors note: This chapter had been half written for nearly a year before I found it again. Sorry about the wait, I'm under some serious stress dealing with school currently. So as per usual read, review and enjoy.

True Face

"Mail it was us who took you in and cared for you!" She screamed gesturing widely to the older woman behind him that Mello had come to know as the manager. "We took care of you when Nightingale abandoned you to replace everything that she had ruined. If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have had a place to stay. How dare you?" Her eyes narrowed into slits before she whispered, "How could you?"

He shrugged lightly before shifting his stance to something more comfortable. It was the first time that Mello had ever seen the red head react this way to a person. He faintly remember the woman sitting with him telling him that from time to time there would be glimpses of the boy underneath but he never imagined that it would be so soon. He had actually planned on drawing the other side out systematically but this worked just as well.

The red head ran his fingers lightly through his hair several times before he adapted a totally different look than Mello's innocent and bumbling servant that called him master. "Demetri? No, Tomas or was it Vincent?" He questioned lifting his finger and beginning to methodically name man after man and when he held all ten fingers up he put them down to begin a new list. "Was your fiancé on that list? No? Shall I keep going?" Green eyes that usually fluttered side to side as if he was worried that something were about to happen had hardened into stones. "Do you understand anything you stupid whore?"

The woman gaped glancing around at the women who had all joined her outside as if looking for some form of support but the entire group did was look down in silence. "What the hell are we supposed to understand Mail? We took you in! We did for you what your mother didn't!"

The red head glanced up from examining his nails. "Are you done yet? Do you really believe that if you hadn't taken me in that day when Mother brought me here I couldn't have gone anywhere else? I've moved from bedroom to bedroom with every man standing here watching this exchange except the prince. There were whole weeks that I didn't sleep in that pitiful room that you provided. I stayed for your benefit and for my mother's always paying you on time. There are plenty of men that offered me the place of their wives and if had really wanted your fiancé didn't have to be the backup. He certainly made it clear that he wanted me to himself when he came to me the night before I was to leave with the King. The sweet nothings that were whispered in the ears of your husbands, boyfriends and fiancé's meant nothing to me."

"You're just like your mother!" The manager screamed from the back as the group parted to allow her through. "All you did was plot until you got what you wanted. Was the King the pinnacle of what you were wishing for?

He shook his head slowly watching the women intently. "No. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go somewhere where I didn't have to sleep with people for money or power. I wanted to go somewhere that my every move wasn't watched and documented. A place where if people saw me I would be as anonymous as the person walking behind me but something came up and my plans changed drastically." He glanced down at his hands as if ashamed that something could have so drastically affected his plans.

She frowned, "What could have possibly become more important than your precious plan to leave just like your mother."

He looked up seriously before sighing, "I fell in love." He whispered as Mello's head snapped to the side in confusion.

"Come again?" The blond raised his eyebrow before glancing towards the red head that was no longer looking in his direction. "What do you mean you fell in love?"

Green eyes glared, "Does it really matter?" He hissed watching the blond shrug but never look away. "He's a cruel man. Sadistic like no other and he is the only person who knows of my true nature. Well, at least it used to be that way. I guess everyone knows the truth at this point not that it matters." He shrugged slightly giving Mello a serious look. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, come to think of it you have more important problems to think about." He gave the other a chilling smile.

The woman kept her gaze locked on him, her eyes blazing in fury. "You think you can just do whatever you want and get away with it right? You think that anyone and everyone is supposed to fall into your trap…"

Mail smirked, "Your 'fiancé' surely did." Though the smirk remained riding his lips the most frightening part was the slackness to the remainder of his face. He knew he had hurt these people, broken families and marriages and there was nowhere inside of him that cared. The way he continued to look at the woman was almost mocking in nature but there was a mixture of something else in his eyes. A pained loneliness that hadn't been touched by time. "You really believe that he wanted to marry you?" He snorted. "Is that why you're still here whoring yourself out? He never wanted to marry you, he told you that so that you would slightly lower your rates and in some cases he got it for free. He didn't give a damn about you. No one gives a damn about you. That's why you're locked where you belong."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, "That's a lie! Everything about you is a lie, just like your mother!" Her fist clenched but if Mail was worried she was going to hit him he didn't seem like it. He kept his gaze on the woman before rolling his eyes in distaste. "You're no different than the rest of us here. Your mother didn't want you. Those men that slept with you didn't want you and one day your wonderful suitor won't want you either."

Mail shrugged, "Very true but I never claimed otherwise. I do whatever is necessary to survive. I paid off my debt along with my mother's. I don't owe you anything and I never will. If I were you I'd get out of the past because right now you can only look forward." He bowed, "Are you content sire? Isn't this what you wanted?" He didn't make comment of Mello's lack of response. "Let us go back to the castle where you belong."

~*xXx*~

Mello wasn't used to this kind of silence. He wasn't used to the silence that he didn't create, no, this time it was Matt that had created this silence and Mello was stuck sitting in it. There was nothing he could say the man and the man didn't look as if he were waiting for Mello to comment on anything that had happened. It bothered him how easily he showed his true self not only to him but to everyone in town and now he was speechless.

"Don't think just because of that little show shit is going to be different. I'm still the King of the castle." He crossed his arms over his chest.

He almost thought that the red head was going to revert back to his bumbling self but instead he snorted and replied, "No, you're the prince. Nothing more and nothing less." He shrugged as if rank didn't matter. "But once we leave this carriage I'll go back to being your Matt and we never mention this again."

Mello glared, "And what the fuck do you think this is? I don't have to do shit."

The red head nodded, "Of course not it's nothing more than a suggestion. Allow me to do you one better though, if you decide to go anywhere and tell anyone anything I'll make your life worse of a hell than it's ever been. If you thought I was a home wreaker before imagine what I can do if I actually try. I'll destroy your whole family Mello, the family that you're trying so hard to keep. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." His eyes hardened like before. "I'll bumble, whine and be punished by you but I won't let you do anything that's not in my plan."

Mello gaped, "What?"

The carriage pulled to a rock stop. "You heard me _Prince._ As long as I'm happy, your family is happy." The doors opened and the same stout gentleman stood staring at the two with the same blank mask. Matt hopped out first turning back around his face in the usual array of innocence. "Do you need help Prince Mello?" He questioned, his voice tender and soft like before.

Mello jerked his arm away, "Hell no." He replied coolly taking off at a fair pace back to the castle.

Mail smirked and followed quickly. "You forgot your hat! Please, slow down!"


	8. Never belonged

Authors note: Sorry for not updating but here is the new chapter. I've been dealing with end of the school year and now I have a job! Awww, yeah. But here is the new chapter. So feel free to read, review and enjoy. Also sorry about any mistakes because I don't have too much time to edit anymore.

Never belonged

Mello sat quietly staring down intensely at the edge of the bed. The red head had laid there for nearly an hour without moving and he wasn't too sure if he really wanted him to. It had been a week since the show in the middle of town and as much as Mello wanted to question him about it the more he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't have everything planned out it was more that the red head actually had him worried about what he was actually capable of.

The red head that had returned to the castle had the same childish cute air that he had before they went into town. It was almost as if Mello could completely forget that it happened but that was probably what he wanted him to do. If he didn't mention anything now and he simply let it slide it would be as if the other were winning and no one was allowed to win but the Prince.

He glared deeply into space as the red head turned over slightly a green eye peeking from under the mop of hair. "What is it Master?" He questioned seriously noting that the blond's facial expression never changed even though it glided over him. "You've been quiet all day. Is there something the matter?" The ease that the boy said Master sent a chill up Mello's spine as he continued to watch the other. "Would you like to go to the garden? I'm sure Prince Near won't be there today."

Mello shook his head, "No I don't want to go to the garden." He said gruffly. "I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me." He replied flatly as if Mello were speaking to the air around him. "You've been talking to me all day. I've been the only one here besides you."

Blue eyes narrowed, "You know what I'm talking about, Mail."

The boy turned the rest of the way over until he was lying on his back with one arm outstretched and the other thrown carelessly over his face. "Shoot then Prince, what do you want now?"

Mello leaned forward. He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. It wasn't as if the red head really needed to hide himself anymore. Mello already knew the truth or at least enough of it that when they were alone Mail could be himself. Mello was actually interested in getting to know the real Mail and not the one he parades around as all day and night. "Last week you spoke about being in love with someone but you wouldn't tell me who it is. Is it my father?" He questioned seriously watching the red head's movements

Mail didn't move at first but then, minutes later he slowly pulled his arm away from his face. "What makes you think I'm in love with your father?" He questioned in a dead flat tone still. "I could be in love with you for all you know."

Mello paused. The notion ran through his mind a few times before he shook it off completely. His father's whore wouldn't be in love with him. If he were…well Mello didn't want to think about it. "You're not we never met before until you came here."

"Wrong." Mail's voice was light but serious. "We did meet before I came here."

The blond glared. That was no way to talk to a prince but he was interested he couldn't lie. If he reprimanded the boy now he certainly wouldn't tell more. There would be plenty of time to reprimand him later. "So you're in love with me?"

Mail raised an eyebrow, "You assume I'm in love with you now? You really are a pompous asshole." He smirked slightly a dark light filling his eyes that Mello found himself attracted to. "I said we met before and there was a possibility that you were the person that I am in love with but I never said it was you and I never said it was your father." His body seemed too relaxed for him to be lying so Mello took it.

"Then who?" He questioned in the hopes of an answer.

"Who indeed." He replied seriously the smirk still riding his lips. "Who could I possibly be in love with? Why does it matter to you? Do you want me to be in love with you?" He questioned seriously as a dark blush crept across Mello's tanned skin until he looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

The red head sat up, loose strands of hair falling over his face as he crawled across the bed to sit in front of the blushing blond. Mello hesitated before looking at him. There was no way in hell that he wanted this kid to be in love with him. But if that were true why did he blush? Why did looking into those green abysses make him feel like they should only look at him? Was it because he wanted to take him away from his father? He paused, that had to be it. That was the only reason.

Slowly he leaned forward until he was close enough that Mello could see his eyes were flecked with gold. "I'll tell you this _my _prince. It's either you or your father." He licked his lips in the most gentle of ways and Mello cursed himself when he looked.

"Mello!" The blond nearly jerked back into the headboard as he his mother glared down at him. "You boy." She looked at Mail who blinked up innocently. Faintly Mello wondered what he was thinking but it passed as she continued. "The King requests an audience with you and Mello to see how you're doing." Her eyes narrowed on Mail who seemed to shrink under her gaze. "I do sincerely hope that the report is good." She said with enough venom that Mello felt it. "Mello, attend with your pet and be a good boy, please."

Mello didn't respond as she turned heading down the hallway leaving the door open. He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding before watching Mail jumped off the bed. "You seem excited." He mumbled his mind reeling from what he was just told. He already knew it didn't matter how much he bothered the red head he wouldn't tell him which one it was. It was for Mello to find out on his own.

Mail shrugged, "Shall we go Master?" He asked bright eyed once more all the seductiveness fading into the past.

Mello frowned, "yeah, yeah whatever."


	9. Rights of honor

Authors note: Sorry for the wait but I have returned with this long awaited chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying this and now there's a special twist on top of a twist. Have you figured out who Matty is in love with? Please read, review and enjoy.

Rights of honor

If the red head thought that this little trip was going to get his mind off the idea that Mail could be in love with him then he was wrong. The longer the corridor the more his thoughts caught up with him and the more he came to the conclusion that it had to be his father. There was no other reason for the red head to come to this castle if it weren't his father, the King , that he was in love with. Then again, Mello resided in the same castle so it could just as easily be him.

He scowled, why did he keep thinking about this? It was like he wanted the red head to be in love with him. If anything he was nothing more than a strange child that his father brought into their home to be his lover. But those beautiful green orbs that could easily warm a soul or freeze it continued to intrigue him. Everything about the boy intrigued him. That was something he didn't like.

"Are you okay?" Mail finally commented as he turned around corner. Either he had been wandering around on his own while Mello wasn't watching him or he was very good at remembering where things were here. Even to this day Mello still found places he had never been in this castle and yet the red head was managing to make his way through without even trying. "You've been quiet since we left the room. Are you worried about what your father might say to you?"' He quizzed lightly with a smile playing on his lips. It was something that bordered immoral and Mello forced himself to look away.

He took a few seconds to steady his mind and hoped that his voice would follow. "Why would it matter what my father has to say? You are my servant." He watched green eyes flicker in the torch light they passed. Did Mail look humorous? What did he find funny about this situation?

Instead Mail shrugged, "You're an interesting one, my prince." His voice was clipped as he slowed to a stop.

Mello followed nearly shoving him to make him move again. Instead he glanced up to find his father watching them with an amber gaze. There was challenge there. The same one that the man always held. Anyone who entered the castle knew that the king was a fickle man and even more so a frightening person to cross.

"Mail." He said lightly. Mello watched as the boy glanced down at his hands as if he had done something wrong. "I'm glad that you've managed to stay out of trouble recently." There was a wordless nod from the red head. "And how is my son treating you?"

Mail bowed, "Fine, my king."

Mello nearly erupted. How was he treating his servant? What the hell did this man care? He was the one that gave him the red head to begin with so why was he asking if Mello was treating him well?

"Father Matt is becoming a good servant." He said dryly. Even he could hear it as his father's gaze drifted to the side and finally rested on him for the first time since they encountered him. "I'm sure he could do better but so far he's learning."

A serpentine smile appeared on the King's face. "Learning indeed." He replied in a gentle coo. "Matt? Oh, you've changed his name? And so soon?" He questioned hearing the laughter in his own voice. Mello glared but the king continued. "Mello only names things that he finds precious. Congratulations Mail, you've become precious to my son in only a week."'

Mail looked taken aback, "Precious?" He echoed looking at the prince who was struck, mouth open wide in disbelief. "My King, I doubt someone with such a humble background as mine would be able to find favor with the prince of the lands."

Raito shrugged, "Perhaps. I'm glad you two are getting along. I have something for you to do Mail. Escort Mello to the garden where someone will be waiting for him." At Mello's look he smiled, "It's not your brother, simply someone I wish for you to meet with. Stay with Mello the whole time Mail. That is your duty, from the King."

Mail bowed deeply, "Of course my king."

"I'll be seeing you soon, Mail." With a wave of silken caps and fine embroidery the king passed the two and continued on his way.

Mail released a breath that Mello had no idea he had been holding. Did being around his father make Mail uptight or did he put that cute ruse on for everyone so they wouldn't suspect him? He faintly wondered if his father knew of Mail's true nature and took great perverse pleasure in the idea that it was only him that knew and that his father was being kept out the loop.

"Why are you acting like that? I'm sure you've spent plenty of time with my father alone." Mello's voice was dark but the red head didn't respond for several minutes. Instead he moved forward heading towards the gardens. "Matt." Still no response until the blond grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked. "I'm calling you dammit."

Green eyes watched the other with a mixture of emotions that the blond couldn't place. He wanted to and searched frantically for them but to no avail. Almost as quickly as he saw them they were gone. "I'm to lead you to the gardens Master." He replied softly as if he had been chastened already.

"I'm well aware of where you're supposed to be taking me. What's wrong with you is what I'm asking." He watched intelligent eyes search his face. It was now that he got the impression that Matt was intelligent. He knew it should have come to mind sooner after he found out about the manipulation, the darkness that bleed deep into Matt's thoughts but it still never occurred to him. Now as he watched the boy search his face to find something to say to him to silence him he knew. He couldn't play games with this boy. This boy was playing games with him.

Instead of an actual answer Matt shrugged. He turned his gaze away and continued down the corridor with the prince at his wake. If Matt didn't want to tell him now what was on his mind he would certainly get it out of him later.

The sun beat high in the sky shadowing a majority of the garden. In the bit of light that was present was yet another table like the one Near had sat at before Mello had been shot. Instead of Near there was a woman glancing into the distance with a dreamy expression on her face.

Matt and Mello exchanged looks as Mello took a seat in front of her. She smiled slowly finally panning her gaze to Mello. He wasn't sure when she realized they had entered if she ever actually did.

"My father sent me to meet you?" He said awkwardly watching as she extended a hand.

She nodded, "Of course, I am your betrothed."


	10. Secret among secrets

Authors note: Oh look I actually updated. Unfortunately to know the conversations that transpired between Mello and his lady friend you'll have to wait a bit longer. Instead, let's allow things to get a bit heated. So please, read, review and enjoy.

Secret among secrets

Matt dodged several books as he watched the prince throw his fit. He wasn't sure how to stop him and so he didn't. Instead he stood quietly in the corner doing his best not to attract attention of such a destructive force. Mello paused a moment looking around as if he wasn't completely aware that it was he who had made such a mess for Matt to clean. The blond sat back to the stripped bed and sighed his gaze locked on the far wall grinding his teeth together in slow deliberate movements.

It was only then that Matt moved to begin picking up the mess the prince had created. "I don't know why you're so angry." He felt the gaze slide to his direction. Unfortunately for Mello when they were alone Matt had no intention of being afraid of the other. Although it might not be smart he could go blow for blow with the prince if need be. "You're the prince of the land. Why would you think your father would just allow you to prance around without getting married and take his throne? Ambition, ambition." He shook his head placing the books back on the shelf.

Mello growled, "But to suddenly pop it on me like that. The least he could have done was told me what was to come."

Matt blinked watching the other for a few more seconds, "Then you wouldn't have gone. Your father knows you well believe it or not." He watched blue eyes narrow on him. "Surprised there's more to my relationship with your father than fucking?" He shook his head slowly a small frown sliding across his lips as the only hint that he wasn't happy about something.

"I would have gone because it is my duty as the prince of the lands." He watched the red head shrug lightly. "I'm serious. I take what I do very seriously."

Green eyes closed slowly as if he were exasperated with the other. "You mean being rich and privileged. You take being rich and privileged seriously. Yes, because it's very serious business." He could tell by the blank stare that accompanied his words that he had crossed the line. It came to mind that maybe he should move away from the volatile blond but instead he stood his ground looking the other in the eye.

Mello sneered snatching red locks into his fingers. "You fucking whore. You call me privileged when my father, the king of the fucking lands, brought you into our home. He brought his whore, a lowly peasant into our home for myself and my mother to look at." He drug the boy across the room slamming him against the wall. "I'm tired of looking at you. I should kill you. Rid this world of your miserable existence."

"Please do." Was the light response.

He wasn't even fighting. It irked Mello more than he wanted to admit. He bent the boy's head until he was looking at him in the eyes again. "How does it feel when the only reason people want you is because you're a good lay and not because of who you are? It's so bad that not even your own mother wanted you. She abandoned you. No one wants you Mail, no one. You think you can control people with your behavior and words. I'll be damned if I let you do that to me."

He watched green eyes widen slightly, the deep innocence contrasting with what Mello knew to be his true self. Almost instantly his eyes narrowed as he snatched his hair back from the other. "Good night prince Mello." He dropped the books he had somehow kept in his hand walking towards the door that led to his room.

The blond followed, "I'm not done with you. I'm not fucking…"

Matt snatched the door open and stopped short of stepping into the room. The light was already on. The King sat quietly in the only chair in the room beside the dresser reading an embroidered book. He glanced up slowly locking eyes with the two before standing, "I thought I might have come to get you myself, Mail." He gave a slight smile as the blond's anger crumbled. "Good night Mello, I'll take care of Mail's punishment that you have clearly already begun."

~*xXx*~

The moon highlighted the royal gardens. Flowers of many varieties grew in abundance colouring the grounds in an array of yellow's, blue's, and red's. It held no beauty for Mail as he walked behind the King, Raito. Instead he kept his gaze down and arms locked firmly behind his back.

"What's bother you, Mail?" Raito had stopped walking and Mail stopped at a distance. "You've been nearly silent since I saved you from Mello's temper. If you want I could take you back in there and let him finish beating you. That's what was about to happen. I told you if I brought you here you had to hold your tongue against those with more power than you. I can't always be around to save you."

Mail glared, "If you wanted to save me you could have either left me where I was or made me a lower servant. Why did you bring me here? I didn't ask for this." He watched amber eyes watch him in disappointment.

He bent down pulling Mail's face to his, "I wanted to show you what my son was actually like. It's your punishment for _that _night." He smiled cruelly giving the boy a small peck on his lips. "Do you regret your decision?"

"Should I?" He questioned defiantly stepping out of the other's grasp. "You should have left me in that whorehouse."

Raito glared, "And then you would have run away. No one wants their pet to run off so I decided to put insurance on you. There's no way for you to leave now. Enjoy this while you have it Mail when the only eyes on you are the ones that know who you are to me. One day I plan on making you so much more but then everyone will look at you. Get used to it."

He shook his head, "I don't even want to know what that means."

The man smiled brilliantly. "I have something for you to do. Every morning you go to the kitchen for Mello's morning tea." Mail nodded slowly. "Find out which one is going to Misa and put two drops of this in it." He slid a vile into the boy's hand. "You'll do it for me, won't you Mail?"

The red head sighed, "I don't like it when you use me to assassinate people."

The man shrugged, "But you're so good at it." He sat in one of the chairs that had occupied Mello and his fiancée gesturing for Mail to join him. "What's bother you still?"

Mail took a seat opposite of the other, "Just wondering how long it's going to take before you cast me aside." He watched the other wince. "He said that no one loved me basically. I guess that's true enough." He stared off for a while.

Raito folded his arms, "And you still want to be his servant?"

He shrugged, "Just for a while longer. Just for a while."

The King shook his head, "You worry me. You're self-destructive, Mail. Take care of yourself with him, will you? Don't let him hurt you just because you like it."

"Maybe."

~*xXx*~

Mail gasped for air as he contemplated fleeing from the room. The blond was huffing and angry as he reared on him again. "You thought I wouldn't be mad about your sulking off to fuck my father?" He snatched the boy by his hair and began ramming him roughly against the wall.

The red head hooked a leg around the blond's back daring him with each movement to keep it up. Blue eyes refused to look away as the green eyes lit up in expectation and daring. "Oh please do continue prince." He hissed in a dark voice as Mello growled in response. He wrenched his hair back further before doing it again succeeding in pulling a groan from the red head.

"Stop it." Mello's voice was deep as he slightly loosened his grip slightly on the others hair. "I won't let you make me like my father."

Mail stifled a laugh. "Well Prince Mello I never touched you. You have me pinned against the wall with my head pulled back. This is your doing. I didn't seduce you. I simply walked into the room when you called me."

"Shut up." He wanted to let go but he still didn't. Mail looked so submissive like this but it wasn't the one he pretended to be. It was actually the real side of him that was submitting to Mello. "There's nothing natural about you." Mail swallowed drawing his attention to the boy's neck. "Do I have to treat you how you treat others."

A smirk, "That would mean lowering yourself my prince." He felt the finger running up the side of his uniform as the grip tightened in his hair again.

"Sometimes it's necessary."


End file.
